There are mainly four kinds of mobile terminals at present, including bar phones, flip phones, slide phones and twist phones. Bar phones have a relatively large length and consequently the size of the display may be limited, which become less advantageous with the increasing popularity of multimedia applications such as images and videos. Flip phones overcome the foregoing disadvantages to a certain extent, and the angle between the keypad and the display may be well configured to be adapted to human facial configuration when the flip phone is open. However, flip phones have shortcomings such as complex operations for opening or closing the phone. Slide phones and twist phones are small in size and thus may be convenient for operation, which have the advantages of both bar and flip phones. However, the display and the keypad of slide and twist phones are positioned in the same plane when opened, which may not be well configured to be adapted to human facial configuration.
In addition, slide phones may not fit the human face well, and the microphone or the loudspeaker of the phone may be far away from the user. The slide phones may not be able to compromise between the performances of the microphone and the loudspeaker, thereby causing an inconvenient and tiring operating process for the user. Under high illumination operating conditions, such as outdoor under strong sunshine, the user has to turn his back against the sun to avoid sunshine, which may further increase operating inconvenience.
Therefore, a sliding module for a mobile terminal needs to be provided, which may be configured to fit the shape of human face well during usage.